princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Genichirō Sanada/Playing Styles
Sanada is an all-rounder who, unlike Atobe's style of choice, does not play defensively and attacks his opponents head-on. This is reflected in the manga and OVA by his "Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai." His technique, skill, and control are all amazing, as he can easily hit a topspin lob that lands right on the line, similar to Oishi's Moon Volley, and can do so repeatedly. Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai This is the name of Sanada's techniques in the manga and the Nationals OVA onwards, originally called the "Fū Rin Ka Zan." When performing the "Fū Rin Ka Zan" Sanada usually says a phrase for each of the moves. Each of the moves can presumably counter each other, shown by Echizen Ryoma (in Muga no Kyōchi) using Sanada's "Fū" against his "Ka." It was initially believed to only contain four moves, but Sanada reveals its true form during his battle with Kunimitsu Tezuka in the National Finals, the "Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai". Yukimura reveals that Sanada had previously sealed off his two ultimate techniques in order to prepare for his battle with Tezuka one day. This playing style seem to based of two of Sun Tzu more famous quotes. [[Wind (Fū)|'Wind (Fū)']] "Fū" is an extremely fast swing that is based on a sword-drawing technique. The fast swing means that the opponent can neither see the racket or ball after it is hit, making the ball seem 'invisible' to the eye. Forest (Rin) This shot is first revealed in the Sanada vs. Tezuka match, where Sanada uses it to combat the "Tezuka Phantom," although Yanagi Renji made note of this shot during the Sanada vs. Echizen match, and stated that he is powerless against this shot. This shot a defensive swing that neutralizes the spin on the ball, although it is stated that it doesn't completely cancel out "Tezuka Phantom," due to its abnormally great spin. Fire (Ka) Another special move that only exists in the manga, "Ka" is an extremely powerful shot that can be hit as a smash, forehand, or backhand. When Sanada uses this shot, his opponents are overwhelmed by his power. Shadow (In) This move was revealed in Sanada's battle with Tezuka in the National Finals. This technique hides the user's weaknesses and gives off multiple behavioral patterns, thus Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Great Wisdom) is useless against it. [[Mountain (Zan)|'Mountain (Zan)']] This move hasn't been shown in the manga; however, it is known that it was with this technique that Sanada defeated Atobe Keigo during their first meeting. Lightning (Rai) "Rai" is one of the two ultimate techniques that Sanada previously sealed off, in order for him to beat Tezuka one day. The technique breaks a racket's strings when the ball makes contact. Only Yukimura and Tanegashima have successfully returned this shot. "Rai" grants the user inhuman speed, which allows them to 'strike from anywhere on the court'. When "Rai" hits the ground, it bounces at a right angle to its direction, making it nearly impossible for the opponent to return. [[Fire, Forest, Lightning (KaRinRai)|'Fire, Forest, Lightning (KaRinRai)']] This move was first used against Tezuka in singles 3 of the National Tournament Finals. It was Sanada's technique that was made during the match, to defeat Tezuka's "Zero-Shiki serve." Sanada combines Fire, Forest and Lightning, into 1 extremely powerful serve return. One can admit that "Rin" nullified the spin on the ball, "Rai" gave the swing (and dash toward the landing spot) the necessary speed and "Ka" gave the return the explosive power that knocked Tezuka's racket from his hand, rather than making it weak. Other Techniques Muga no Kyōchi (無我の境地, Muga no Kyōchi, trans. State of Self Actualization) A state in which the user naturally intakes all techniques he sees and can perfectly copy them, Sanada is one of the four players who have achieved Muga before the start of the series. Black Aura '''(黒色のオーラ, Kokushoku no O-ra） The Black Aura is a dark aura which engulfs the user in a similar manner to Teni Muhou no Kiwami. It not only provides an extremely notable boost to the power of the users shots but also allows the user to hit special shots which suddenly change direction whilst moving in the air, making it extremely difficult to return. Black Dragon Double Strike After the match with Tanegashima and Ryūji, Sanada learned to bend the Black Aura shot twice consistently. Originally called the double Clutch, the Black Dragon Double Strike is officially showcased in Sanada's doubles match against Chris and Jean , partnered with Yukimura. Anime Only Invisible Swing The anime equivalent to Sanada's "Fū," the Invisible Swing an extremely fast swing that is based on a sword-drawing technique. The fast swing means that the opponent can neither see the racket or ball after it is hit, making the ball seem 'invisible' to the eye. The Invisible Swing is a groundstroke, so the pathway is somewhat predictable. Invisible Serve The serve version of the Invisible Swing, Sanada hits a high-speed flat serve at the same speed with the Invisible Swing. The Invisible Serve cannot be predicted so easily, since a skilled server can put the ball anywhere in the service box. Tango Towards Destruction (Hametsu e no Tango) In the anime-only match against the American doubles pair Billy Cassidy and Michael Lee, Sanada and Atobe perform a doubles version of Atobe's Rondo Towards Destruction. Instead of Atobe completing the two-part smash himself, Atobe feints the second smash and allows Sanada to leap from behind to secure the point. U-17 Stats Speed - 4: Disregaridng his activation of 'Rai' or 'Fuu', he has a suitable speed. His speed when he activates his techniques is beyond comprehension. Power - 5: The source of his Middle Schooler surpassing Power is from a ton of regular training by practicing his swing until tedium. Stamina - 4: Whether it is a short match or a long match, he can battle with a nonchalant air about him. However, using his ultimate techniques or maintaining a Muga state requires a considerable amount of stamina. Mental - 5: His concentration that has been forged through Iaido and Zen meditation is difficult for even National level opponents to be on par with. The strictness he has towards himself is also much more than others. Technique - 5: He has a great number of sure kill techniques, but this is not only due to natural talent, but mostly because of the huge amount of effort he puts into them. '''Kurobe Memo: He's absolutely the ideal kind of player. But, I do not like how his physical ability far exceeds his mental will power too much. Well, the fact that he has powers that transcend reason is quite a big deal. Category:Character Subpages